


Kitty and Teddy

by Qirunwei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is an eight-month-old Siamese cat who lives with Mrs Hudson at 221B Baker St.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [猫熊故事](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26353) by ike. 



> Notes: The keywords for this fic are OOC, cat, teddy, love and hope =) Basically an aftereffect of drawing a Siamese cat with a teddy bear, so it’s plotless, illogical and not really well written. Just a fairy tale. Forgive me for not having a brilliant mind to write any brilliant things. And for why cats and children can see a teddy that speaks and moves, plz just take it as “a teddy in a cat’s eye ” and “a children’s world”. And at last if you can’t imagine what it looks like when a cat and a teddy snuggle together, have a look at this.  
> http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=Nzk5MHxmMjkwNGVmOHwxMzc3MjU1NzQ1fDE3NDU3MnwxNzMwNA%3D%3D&noupdate=yes  
> (Drawn by ike aka the author of this fic)
> 
> What the Translator got to say: This is one of the most beautiful and heartbreaking fics I’ve ever seen. And the first fic to make me cry as well. Maybe not corresponding with the original character’s personality at times but just take it as if they were simply just a kitten and a teddy bear. Hope you enjoy it! BTW this is originally written in Chinese and I’m not native English speaker. All the mistakes are mine. Hasn't been beta'd yet. Please point out the language mistakes in this if you discover any, thanks.

001

Sherlock is an eight-month-old Siamese cat who lives with Mrs Hudson at 221B Baker St. 

Sherlock’s got the nature which every Siamese cat has, or just say, every cat has. He’s hyperactive, witty and agile, curious. But he seems to be too ajar. Doesn’t like snuggling in the little bed Mrs Hudson’s arrange for him, nor jumping onto her lap and enjoy her caress, nor ingratiating himself with the humans, he enjoys to wander around the city. He enjoys every mystery and he’s fond of solving them. Sherlock never gets lost, because he’s so clever that he knows every corner of the city. It’s like there’s a city map in his mind, and most of the cats aren’t able to do that. What’s more, Sherlock likes to think. He spends time in thinking and doing experiments he likes, instead of snoring in bed. 

However, life isn’t always interesting for a cat. Recently he’s been bored, so bored that he’ll plan to run away from home and Mrs Hudson, or try to have an enduring duel with his brother, Mycroft Holmes. He’ll become king of the stray cats in this city after that. 

Yet Sherlock gave up on that attempt recently. He’s got a new discovery. There’s a fluffy teddy bear under one of the resting benches at Bart’s Hospital, where it shouldn’t be. 

Sherlock knows what a teddy is. Humans love these kinds of fluffy toys. Even some grown men cling to this stuff at sleep. He despises them, because they’re not nearly as good as a cat. After all he never sleeps in the hug of a fluffy toy. This kind of thing usually exists on a human’s bed or in a cabinet, or in the arms of a cute human. Sherlock didn’t notice the teddy at first. He’s got no interest in a toy, which relies on humans or pets to exist. It should not draw the attention of a cat that’s free. But five days later, when he passes by again, he notices the teddy is still there, like when he saw it the first time, like he hasn’t moved a bit. 

 

This gets him curious. 

He walks towards the bear. 

The teddy sees him soon enough. He watches him with eyes like round, black marbles, lifting a harmless paw to greet him. “Hi, kitty. ”

Sherlock tilts his head. He understands that cats are not welcomed by toys. They dislike their characters, their claws and teeth, and the hair that goes off either. He walks in front of him drowsily, stares at him with his ice blue eyes, and sniffs the teddy as he approaches. Then Sherlock says, “They’re not coming.” 

The teddy rolls his head, imitating Sherlock’s movement. It makes him look a little bit ignorant. “You’re talking to me, kitty? I’m John Watson. Call me John. ”

“Sherlock Holmes.”Sherlock informs briefly, “I hate to repeat.”

“You said they’re not going to come.”John ignores his bitterness, “Who’s not coming?”

“Your former owner, “Sherlock says, “You’re abandoned. ”

This teddy bear called John becomes silent for a moment, and then asks, “How do you know?”Obviously he’s already guessed at his own destiny, so there’s no surprise in his dark eyes when he faces the truth, but filled with other emotions, simple curiosity and admiration. 

“Simple enough.”Sherlock likes the way he looks at him. The tip of his tail sways a bit unintentionally. “From the different cloth fibers remaining on you, I can see you’ve been brought here in a suitcase, so he doesn’t reside in this city. There’s trace of evaporated juice and sweat on your tail tip and right foot. Dregs of biscuit are messing up with your hair as well. Repairing stitches on your left paw. Clearly your owner was a boy, less than ten I’d say. Messy. Has enough energy to run about yet not keeping in mind whether his bear’s going to hurt. ”

Sherlock notices that the teddy moves his left claw with a sense of difficulty. “Six. Mike’s six this year. ”The teddy mutters quietly in supplementary. 

“Six... From the tag on your back, I see that it’s been six years since you were made. Oh! You had two owners. Maybe the first one gave you to the later one. But you didn’t belong to this kid at the beginning. Even if he doesn’t want to give up on you, he’s too young to travel from another city to you. Plus his parents may get new toys to draw his attention. There’s more to attract him in the world. What’s more important is, you’ve been here for five days now. If they had needed you, they surely would have come back for you soon after that, but clearly, they didn’t. ”

“Fantastic. Amazing. ”John watches him like he can’t believe it, says with true wonder. 

Sherlock now considers this teddy bear is getting more and more pleasing to the eye. He can’t help but flutters his tail a few times, lying down beside the fluffy teddy. The afternoon sunshine is comforting, and the bear’s fur warm. “Well, what are you going to do now? Keep waiting? ”

The light dims in John’s circular eyes. “I don’t know, Holmes.”Sherlock interrupts, “It’s Sherlock, John.”He changes it fluently. “Sherlock. Mum’s not going to let Mike take the train back just to look for me. Dad’s busy, too. They have no time... Frankly, rather than looking for me, it’s easier for them to buy a new toy. So I think that’s the end of my purpose. ”

“What purpose?”Sherlock tilts his head. He’s never thought of things like that. Cats are free. Nothing can restrain a cat. 

“The purpose of a toy. If a toy is no longer needed, no longer has a master, he loses the meaning of existence, Sherlock. ”

 

“Ridiculous. ” Sherlock denies it without thinking, only to find it logically true. 

“It’s not ridiculous, Sherlock. Humans create us. They need us toys. We make them feel happiness and joy. We need them, too. They are the meaning of our existence. Sherlock, a toy without the purpose will end up in a recycling bin soon. He will cease to exist. ”

“...”The Siamese cat hangs his head and licks the hair on his paw. The thought bothers him. Just now he decided the execution of this obtrusive teddy bear. But, it’s not a good choice either just to stay here and hope for nothing. 

“Maybe you should find a new owner.”His ears stand up. Keen eyes stare at the teddy. He says with resolution. 

“I’m old.”John says, “And I’ve got stitches on my left shoulder. No one wants to establish a relationship with an old toy. ”

“You had two owners.”Sherlock says. 

“Sarah is Mike’s elder sister. She used to like me. But when Mike accidentally urinated on me once, she gave me to Micky. ”John smiles. “It’s really good to talk to you, Sherlock. You’re so great. You must be the cleverest among the animals I know. ”

Sherlock grumbles. He doesn’t like the way John talks, like a farewell. He gets to his feet, quickly goes around John for a few times, and then his eyes go wide. He’s got an idea. 

Swiftly, he goes to stand at the back of John, lowers his head, and holds John’s backpack in his mouth. There’s a hard little object in it. A tiny box perhaps. He holds it tightly, ignores John’s bewilderment, or if the sight of him holding John’s going to affect his reputation or speed. He holds the teddy all the way back to the place he lives, 221B Baker St. 

Till he drags John into his own little bed, he is spared to talk to him. “Now you’re mine, John. I declare myself your owner. You don’t have to go to the recycling bin then, nor wait there any longer. ”

Not waiting for an answer from John, willfully he puts his paw on the bear’s body. Almost half of his weight is put on him. Then he half closes his eyes to catch his breath after running. 

“Sherlock……”

“Shut up.”He snuggles closer to him, slightly rubs against him, and finds a comfortable posture. Fluffy toys are surprisingly soft. At least John is. 

“Sherlock……”

“Shut up, John! I’m thinking. ”

“You’re not thinking. You’re blushing. ”John points out directly, and says with a soft tone. “Thank you. ”

The eight-month-old Siamese cat takes back his paw. Embarrassed, he turns his back to the teddy. 

“I’ll stay, Sherlock, as long as you need me.”

Sherlock turns his head with an innocent expression and innocent eyes, “If your owner ever comes to look for you... ”

“They won’t. You just said that. ”

“Yes, I did. And even if they came, they wouldn’t find you. ”Sherlock says with pride. Then he stops, appearing more seriously, “If you’d like to look for them, I can get you the information. It will only take me a while in other cities. ”

“No, I wouldn’t.”The teddy laughs, “In fact, I was considering asking you if you needed a teddy bear when we were chatting just now. If you need me, I’ll go with you. Toys rarely can choose to stay with someone out of their own will. I like you, and luckily I’ve got the chance now. ” The bear grins shyly, “I hesitated only because I was afraid of being too abrupt. But... ” He stares at the cat with tenderness and affection. 

With both his ears pointed directly towards the front, the young Siamese cat sways his tail, “...I won’t expect a short-leg teddy bear to catch up with my pace. ”

“You can’t expect a teddy to have long legs, Sherlock.”

“That’s why I’ll lose you one day.”

“Once I’ve made my mind to stay with you, and you want me too, I’ll find you anyhow, even if I should get lost. I will get help from the other cats or toys. ”

“You won’t, especially from the cats. A fluffy toy shouldn’t think of asking a cat questions. Cats are mean. ”

“And you?”John smirks. 

“I’m no idiot like them.” Sherlock raises his chin, with eyes squeezed into a line he glances at the teddy as if blaming him. John’s shoulder’s right there so he leans onto it. This feels great. 

“Fine... But they’re more likely to know your whereabouts than a toy. I’ll sew myself up. ”

“No, you won’t.”

“I have my own tools. Mom did my left shoulder only because I can’t reach it... ”

The Siamese cat doesn’t pay attention to what the bear says afterwards. He feels cozy surrounded by the soft fur and the bear’s voice. Purring, eyes half closed, he falls asleep contently while John’s still explaining. 

He decides to forgive those humans who carry teddy bears around, including the grown-ups. Even he grows to like a teddy bear. It’s not so unforgivable after all.


	2. Chapter 2

002

It was drizzling when they were running home. 

The rain isn't heavy, but they've been running in it for too long. By the time they reach home, both of them are soaked. Sherlock's hair's all sticking to his skin embarrassingly. The teddy looks the same as ever, but it's not a good weather for a plush toy to go outside. John's legs feel heavy, like when a human's tired from running, but for him, literally. A lot of water must have been absorbed into them, he knows. However, that's no big deal at all. 

John's really excited. So is Sherlock who's standing beside him. He looks at the Siamese cat joyfully with anticipation in his eyes. Since he decided to stay with Sherlock, he's been exposed to so much that he couldn't possibly have been exposed to as a toy bear with this troublesome cat. And it's different from hearing army stories from Mike's grandfather. It's like Sherlock's opened a window for him, through which he sees a brand new world. He gets used to his new life with Sherlock pretty quickly. They work together so smoothly that they share a deep joy with each other, as though they're destined to be at the side of one another. They're getting on well, too, like two pieces of jig-saw puzzle that go in one. 

Sherlock has been shaking violently since he got home. Tiny water drops splitters around him. He goes round and round rapidly in the corridor, immersed in mental excitement. "John! It must have been the mouse! That mouse! Pizza, ham, foie... He steals a bit every day, and leaves the residue near Wilson's living place. The fragments we found at his place. But Wilson doesn't have the habit of getting food into his place, John, but you can't imagine a mouse's place. The humans are so stupid that they see only the residue placed at the entrance of the nest. Then they started to suspect whether Wilson’s loyal. His owner’s children hid his food plate away to punish him, the plate in with they were holding sand. It smells of cat food still. Wilson didn’t find any food. That’s when the mouse, as a friend, with sympathy perhaps, gave Wilson food overdosed with catmint. Just mentioning, Wilson couldn’t get in the cabinet that stored catmint, but the mouse could. The broken bag’s got rodent teeth print on it. No doubt the mouse left it there. Although giving a cat catmint is risky for him, it’s worth it if he can get rid of the popular giant out of the house. Wilson shouldn’t have trusted him! "

“Wilson was high and had a hard time breathing after he took too much catmint. He was in the same room where the kid was. Its ecstasy and agony were so dangerous to the child. Cats are sensitive creatures, John. They do the same thing if you treat them as enemies. That’s why Wilson injured the child when hallucinating… And it’s also the reason why he was sent to another family. Oh, Wilson! His trust comes so easily. Cats and mice, they are arch enemies. He shouldn’t have been reassured and trusted that mouse because he’s also his owner’s pet, like himself, or because the mouse was always ingratiating with him. ”

“Fantastic, Sherlock!”John can’t help but cries out loud at the incredible deduction. He has discovered that the cat loves it when he praises him. Then he won’t be stingy with words. What’s more Sherlock finding these details is truly wonderful and extraordinary. “What about the mouse now, then?”

“Lestrade will take care of it.”The cat is satisfied with his praise. It sneezes and walks towards the teddy with his tail waving, looks like he wants to snuggle at his side. 

John takes a few steps back, “No way, Sherlock.”His feet used to be soft and dry, but now they just left dirty foot prints on the floor, he discovers disappointedly. 

The Siamese cat tilts his head to one side, clearly surprised. 

“I’m wet,” John explains briefly, “with mud all over. I need to be cleaned. ”

“I can lick you clean.” The cat is stubborn. 

John rolls his eyes, “No, you can’t, Sherlock. The only thing you will get after that is a lot of fur and mud and water in your stomach, and a disease, and then a worried Mrs Hudson, and a vet. Confined at home for a while perhaps. ”

“Fine, John!”Sherlock interrupts unpleasantly. He raises his chin and watches John with sharp eyes that a cat usually has, “You think your deduction is good, but it’s only guesses without evidence. The fact may turn out otherwise.”

John rolls his eyes one more time. This smart but damn willful cat! Every time when things involve John, he always appears so ignorant and keeps ignoring the fact. 

“Sherlock, don’t say you don’t know what you should be doing now!”John’s voice has a trace of warning in it. 

The young Siamese cat hangs his head and starts to lick his own wet paws. 

“You, go dry your hair near the mantelpiece. Make yourself warm! And me, I won’t be sleeping in your bed tonight. You need a dry bed, or you’ll catch cold.”

“Then where will you sleep tonight?”The cat snuffles. 

John tilts his head and considers for a second, “In Mrs Hudson’s washing machine.”

As the teddy insisted, they didn’t sneak near the washing machine until the Siamese cat had dried himself near the fire. Mrs Hudson’s got a auto washing machine, but clearly she isn’t going to use it at night. 

Sherlock drops the idea of washing John himself because the teddy is eyeing him with appeal. 

“I’ve seen her do it.”Sherlock mumbles as he jumps onto the window panel beside the machine, watching the basket full of dirty clothes. 

“She will do the washing at eight tomorrow morning, know it from the clothes in the basket and her habit.”

“Then this is the place for me to stay for now.”John lifts his head, eyeing the basket which is too high for him, “I guess I can have a sleep here. But…um, Sherlock, give me a hand?”

“…”The cat stands reluctantly on the panel. 

“Surely you don’t want your bed to be full of mud and rain, Sherlock?”John says. 

Sherlock leaps down and walks to John. He holds his backpack in his mouth and brings him onto the stool. He feels that the teddy’s much heavier than usual. The bag is wet and cold as well, with the disgusting scent of dust and dirt. Sherlock knows John is right, but he is not pleased anyway. 

“Oh, Sherlock.” John unbuttons his bag when he’s been released. He takes out a small box and places it in front of the cat. “Take this you, will you? It cannot enter the machine.”He glimpses at the cat that’s deliberately facing the other way, “Good night, Sherlock.” And jumps into the basket. 

Sherlock grumbles at how swiftly the teddy moves. He stares at him who’s in the basket now. Hearing Mrs Hudson walking near, he meows a few times, which make Mrs Hudson pet his head affectionately. He tilts his head, but he doesn’t run away. Then she spots the dirty teddy in the basket. She laughed, “You’re such a neat kitty, Sherlock. Rest assure. I’ll wash it till it’s shiny and clean like a new one. Then I’ll give it back to you.”

In return to her kindness, Sherlock snuffs lightly at her hand and licks her palm. Then he jumps onto the floor and runs away with the little box from John. There’s something tiny but hard in it. When he runs, it makes a clicking sound. 

Only one day, Sherlock. John will be back tomorrow. 

 

The fact is, he didn’t get John back till the next afternoon. But Sherlock didn’t complain this time. He is glad. 

He turns around and around, playing with his own tail, with John who’s clean and soft at his side. He sniffs him occasionally, not hiding the happiness in his eyes. 

“Enough, Sherlock.”Clearly John knows what he’s laughing at, “I need to be dried!”

“Yes, I know it, John, with a clip on your bag and hanging on a string. When you’re being dried, you spins around in the wind.”Sherlock can’t hide a chuckle, “My dear John, this is so rare, and so impressive.”

“Is that why you spend the whole afternoon on the terrace, with no reason aside from the sun is good for your damn experiment, and laughing at me when I am spinning in the wind?”

The cat answers the grumpy teddy lazily, the same time flipping his tail, “You have to admit it’s funny, John. But I am more interested in how long it takes to dry you under this beautiful sun, rather than laughing at you.”

“Fine, Sherlock. Since you’re so honest about it…”The teddy grins, “I actually prefer our bed a lot than that cloth line and plastic clip that spin me dizzy.”


End file.
